Child's Dreams
by Queequeg1110
Summary: What happened if Leo wasn't able to remember Piper at the end of Seven Year Witch? Where does that leave Piper and her boys? Four years later Chris's mistakes help save a family in trouble without knowing it.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What happened if Leo wasn't able to remember Piper at the end of Seven Year Witch? Where does that leave Piper and the boys?Four years later Chris's mistakes help save their family without knowing.

A/N: I do not owned Charmed, and that's about it.

* * *

Chris woke up with a start; he was breathing heavily and shaking. His stomach killed him from where he was attacked by the demon. He quickly lifted up the shirt revealing the wound to make sure it was not bleeding.

Chris hadn't told anyone about the demon attack, he didn't want them to worry his mom had enough problems already. Besides he would get in trouble for going out and hunting a demon without an adult. His mom said that he worried too much for a four year old, but he had to he wanted to make things easier for his mom since his dad wasn't around. His mom told him that that he didn't need to worry cause she is the one that is suppose to take care of him. But he couldn't help it; he didn't like to see his mom upset.

Chris had his breathing back to normal and had stopped shaking, but he was still scared. He did the only thing that seemed natural and orbed into his older brother's room.

"Wyatt." Chris whispered shaking his brother hoping to wake him

"What is it?" Wyatt mumbled sleepily annoyed that his brother woke him up

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Did you have another bad dream?" Chris shook his head and all of Wyatt's annoyance went away. He knew how hard it was for his brother to sleep with his nightmares, and he was the older one so he had to watch out for him.

"Jump in." Wyatt lifted the sheets and helped Chris climb up onto the bed putting a comforting arm around his shoulder. Chris tried to sleep, but the dreams of the demon were still fresh in his mind and his stomach was killing him.

"Wyatt, tell me about daddy."

"Not now Chris I want to sleep."

"Please." Chris begged snuggling closer to his brother

"Fine, but I don't know what you want me to tell you. I don't remember much I was only two when he was forced to leave. Mommy tells me that he would never do anything to save us and he never wanted to leave. But I remember that he played with us a lot and…" Wyatt stopped talking when he saw that his baby brother was fast asleep. "I love you, sleep tight." Wyatt whispered kissing Chris's head caressing his hair out of his face before falling back to sleep.

"How many more days?" Chris asked his mom, as she prepared breakfast. Piper had marked down on a calendar, by Chris's request, the days left until Wyatt was home from school.

"Only two more days sweetie."

"Two very long days." Chris sighed putting his head in his hands that were leaning on the table. Piper had to laugh at her youngest son. She knew it how hard it was for her boys to be separated even if it was just for a few hours. It had been the same every morning since Wyatt started going to school last year. But something is Chris's eyes looked different this morning, he almost looked worn out which was hard to accomplish in a four year old. Piper would have worried longer, but Wyatt came in and started talking away.

"Chris are you feeling alright?" Piper asked after they dropped Wyatt off at school, "You are awfully quiet."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Piper sighed she knew that she wasn't going to get an answer out of Chris, so she would have to find another way to get him to relax.

"How come I'm not going to magic school today?" Chris asked Piper as she helped him out of his coat.

"Because I think you need a break, and I want to spend some alone time with you."

"But mommy I don't need to take a break."

"Go up to my room I'll be there in a second."

Chris stomped his feet as he trudged up the stairs into his mom's bedroom. He was annoyed he knew his mom needed time alone and the only reason she wanted him at home was so she could fuss over him. When he was at magic school he felt less guilty, ever since his dad left his mom wasn't the same. His Aunt Phoebe said it had something to do with true love, but Chris didn't know what she meant.

Chris went through his mom's room and into the bathroom. He lifted up his shirt reviling his hurt stomach which was starting to turn black and blue. The wound looked worse then it did yesterday it was red all around and had gooey stuff coming out of it plus it hurt a lot more than it did yesterday. Chris grabbed some band-aids from the cabinet and did his best to cover the cut like he had seen his mom and aunts do when they were hurt by a demon.

When Chris was done he orbed out of the house so his mom could get some peace and quiet.

Leo Wyatt sat on a bench in the park. He didn't know why he was there, but something about the parents playing with their children soothed him after having one of his dreams. He didn't understand what the dreams were about; they were all a big blur of love and hate, family and friends. He always felt lost as if something/someone important was missing in his life, but he couldn't figure it out.

Leo once again looked at the families playing when he noticed a little boy walking boy himself.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing?" Leo asked walking about to him. There was something familiar about the child with his shaggy brown hair and green eyes.

"Walking." The boy answered and continued to move forward not really acknowledging Leo's presence.

"Well I can see that, but why are you here alone?" the boy shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk away, "Okay I can see we are going know where with that, want to tell me your name."

"Chris."

"That's a nice name; well me name is Leo."

"Really?" that seemed to get his attention, "That was my daddy's name."

"What a coincidence, so where is your daddy?"

"I don't know he was forced to leave us when I was a baby."

"I'm sorry to hear that, so then where is your mommy?"

"At home." Chris mumbled shuffling his feet

"She doesn't know you are here, does she? I bet she is worried about you. Come on I'll walk you home." Leo held out his hand and Chris grabbed it as they started walking. "So how did you get here?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why, you didn't drive did you?"

"No." Chris laughed; he liked Leo's silly ways.

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"My mommy told me I'm not s'ppose to tell strangers."

"Are you a witch?" Leo whispered in his ears

"You know, but how?" Chris asked shocked, but happy.

"I'm an elder, so what do you say I orb us to your house."

When they got to the manor Leo was truck with a major case of déjà vu.

"Are you okay Leo?" Chris asked seeing his discomfort

"Yeah I'm fine, it's nothing don't worry about it." Leo rang the doorbell and a worried woman came to the door, who also looked familiar.

"How may I…" Piper stopped her question; she couldn't believe who was standing in front of her. She wanted to hug him and never let go so badly, but she didn't know how he would react or even if he remembered her.

"Mommy are you alright?" Piper heard a small voice say, looking down she saw her youngest son.

"Oh my G-d Chris you're safe." Piper hugged him tight, "Thank you for brining home my son."

"Not a problem he's a cute kid, by the way I'm Leo, Leo Wyatt."

"I'm Piper, Piper Halliwell." She extended her hand and shook his, how she missed those hands among many other things.

"Halliwell…as in."

"The Charmed Ones, yeah afraid so and I see that you've meet my youngest son Chris."

"Sure did, well I better get going. I hope to see you around again buddy, but next time you got to tell your mom."

"Okay will do, bye."

"Chris what were you doing out there all alone?" Piper asked angrily as soon as Leo was gone.

"I wanted to give you some time to your self so you didn't have to worry. I'm sorry I scared you mommy." Chris's eyes started to fill with tears

"It's okay baby." Piper quickly picked him up and held him close. "You just have to be careful I don't want you or your brother getting hurt."

"I know." Chris cried, Piper kissed him on the forehead surprised to feel heat. "Chris do you feel okay, you're a little warm." Piper put her hand to his face to feel his temperature better

"I'm fine." Chris tried to squirm out of Piper's grasp, but he was small and weak plus she had a tight hold on him as they walked into Chris's room.


	2. Chapter 2

"How many more days?" Chris asked the next morning at breakfast

"Today is the last day sweetie." Piper said looking at her son. He looked even worse than yesterday, "Are you sure you're not tired?"

"Yeah mom I'm fine." Chris sign obviously annoyed at her question

"Don't believe him mom, he came into my room against last night scared out of his mind and shaking real bad. It took him forever for him to fall back asleep." Wyatt said walking into the room getting an evil glare from Chris, "I'm sorry, but I had to tell her I want you to be healthy during my vacation."

"And thank you for telling me, I'm gonna call your Aunts and have one of them drive you to school today."

"Okay, get better soon Chris."

Piper picked Chris up and placed him on the couch wrapping him up in a blanket. She ordered him to stay as she went and retrieved a thermometer and children's aspirin. She took Chris's temperature, 102, before giving him the aspirin. Sighing Piper walked back into the kitchen cleaning up checking on Chris every so often to make sure he hadn't moved.

Later that day Piper walked over to the couch relived to see Chris finally asleep, but sighed when she felt his still burning forehead. She walked over to the phone and called her sisters telling them to come over, she didn't have to worry about Wyatt she had already arranged for him to go over to a friend's house.

"Hey house is Chris?" Phoebe asked walking into the manor followed by Paige.

"Sleeping at the moment over…" Piper looked at the couch, where Chris was suppose to be sleeping, but only saw the blanket and no body. "He was there a minute ago, Paige could you try and sense him?" Paige nodded her head and tried, but was unable to sense her young nephew causing Piper to freak out even more. Her youngest son, he baby, was out there alone in the world sick with a temperature.

"Calm down Piper we are going to fine him." Phoebe said sensing her older sister's distress "Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"Leo." Piper whispered under her breath remembering the events of the day before.

"What?"

"Leo."

"Wait…but…"

"That's why I called you. Chris left the house yesterday and our Leo brought him back." Piper put emphasis on 'our'.

"Do you think he remembers?"

"I don't know, but he is the only person who can help, Leo!"

Leo was sitting in his room think about Piper and Chris. He had the dream again something about someone he loved dieing. He felt so much anger towards the person who caused his love one's pain, but he didn't know who the person was. The feelings soon changed into sorrow for the same love one before turning into happiness and amazement. Some how Piper and Chris had been related to the dream, but Leo couldn't figure out how. Sure he had heard of the Charmed Ones, everyone had, but anytime there was a meeting about them or their children he was left out. They said it had something to do with him being missing their entire life, but he didn't quiet believe them.

Leo's thoughts were broken when he heard a distressed woman calling his name. He orbed down to the source of the voice to find himself in the manor facing Piper, the other two sisters standing next to her.

"Please help me. Chris ran away and Paige can't sense him." Piper pleaded

"He ran away?"

"Yes, and he is really sick. So please help me find him."

"I'll try." Leo closed his eyes and tried sensing for the young boy. When he found him he was surprised at how fast it came and how strong the connection was as if he was standing next to the kid. It confused and scared Leo a little, he had never felt anything like this before while sensing for a person.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked seeing the confused face on Leo

"Nothing, I've got him be right back." Leo orbed out of the manor and into the park where he had meet Chris for the first time yesterday. He saw the young boy huddled near the bushes shaking. "Chris." Leo said softly putting a comforting hand on his should not wanting to scare the child, but he shied away. "It's okay Chris it is me, Leo, from yesterday. I came to take you home." Chris looked at him with his feverous eyes; Leo wrapped his arms around his back just as he passed out before orbing back into the manor lying Chris down on the couch before trying to heal him.

"Why isn't it working?" Piper asked freaking out again.

"I don't know." Leo continued to try healing him when he noticed a red spot on his shirt. Lifting the shirt up Leo saw the gaping wound on Chris's chest that was now bleeding. "How did this happen?" now trying to heal his stomach

"I don't know he never told me." Piper said mad at herself for letting Chris tick her into her not seeing his stomach

"I don't know why it isn't healing, but we need to stop the bleeding and clean it up before it becomes even more infected." Phoebe and Paige ran out of the room and came back in with a first aid kit and towels. Leo dressed the wound before picking Chris up and caring him to his bedroom. Piper followed close behind with a thermometer to find his temperature almost at 106.

"You don't have to stay Leo." Piper said breaking the silence

"I know, but I want to."

"Suit yourself."

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Wyatt asked later that night coming to his brother's bedroom.

"I'm Leo, I meet Chris yesterday and I helped your mom find and take care of him today. I'm guessing you're Wyatt?"

"Yeah, do you know what's wrong with him?" Wyatt asked as Leo helped him onto his lap, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world to do.

"We think he was attacked by a demon, but we don't know which one. It has left him with a big cut on his stomach and a pretty high fever which also has to do with the infection on the cut."

"Is he going to die if you don't figure out how to cure him?"

"No of course not."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes I promise I will do everything in my power to help save your brother."

"Good, so what are you?"

"I'm an elder."

"Really? My dad was an elder, that's one of the reasons he had to leave."

"How old were you when he left."

"Two and Chris wasn't even a year old."

"How old are you now?"

"I'm six and he is four."

"Sounds like your mom has her hands full with you two."

"Yeah especially with Chris, he worries too much for his age and that can get him in trouble like now. But you can't stay mad at him for long he is too cute."

"I could understand that." Leo agreed looking at the boy's angelic face as he slept.

Piper stood at Chris's door frame and watched her eldest son and his father talk. She wished to tell them the truth, but didn't know how the elders, or Leo, would react. But seeing the two talk together you could tell Leo would have made a great father for their two boys. Piper couldn't bear to break the duo up, an even though Wyatt didn't know it, she knew he needed to spend some quality time with his father.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long, to write more, but hopefully it won't take as long next time. Thankyou for all the reviews I would comment on them, but I am really out of it right now. Blame school.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that it has been such a long time since I last updated. School has been insane and is only going to get worsecause play is starting soon and that means I never get to sleep. And the best part is drivers ed which I get to school by 7! And then I have just been really lazy to write casue it takes time and then I get distracted casue I have no attention span and it just becomes a big mess. But it snowed today a lot and we had a snow day so I could write, but now we only have 1 snow day left adn three extra days of school. Yeah I don't get my school.

Okay so enough of my rambiling and on with the story!

* * *

A few days passes and there were no changes in Chris's condition except for him stomach which was becoming less purple and the wound a normal color. Leo was still at the manor by choice and no one bothered him about leaving. They enjoyed having his company in the house again after four years of being missing and they didn't know when the next time they would be able to see him again if he left.

"Did you find anything out?" Piper asked her younger sister's as the orbed back from the underworld hoping to find the demon that hurt Chris. Piper was able to tell by the looks on their faces that there was nothing found. She slammed down on the table her eyes filling with tears as she got up from her seat. "I don't know what to do, my baby is dieing and I can't do anything!"

"Don't say that, there is still hope." Leo said trying to comfort the distressed mother

"How do you know? How can you be so optimistic when I feel so useless?" Piper cried

"You are not useless you have been there for Chris every day. And his wound is healing for all we know the wound once the wound is completely gone he could be up and running." Leo wrapped her arms around Piper

"I don't know." Piper sobbed into his shoulder as he held her. Something in the back of Leo's mind clicked as they stood there, old memories were trying to get through about love and trust.

"Listen to Leo sweetie; he is right for all we know Chris could be getting better as we speak."

"I hope you're right." Piper said breaking the hug. Leo didn't notice and stayed where he was trying to remember. He racked his brain trying to figure out his feelings and why everything seemed so familiar. And slowly everything clicked, all the emotions felt in his dreams made sense, the confusion was gone. He remembered the elder's decisions to wipe his memory of everything and forcing him to become a full time elder. He remembered his family and the love he felt for his sister-in-laws, his wife, and sons.

"Piper." Leo said under his breath as if meeting her again for the first time and falling in love at first sight.

"Leo what's wrong?" Piper saw something weird in Leo's eyes. But before she could ask him anything else Leo put his lips on her's and passionately kissed, but was gentle at the same time not sure of how she would react. They broke the kiss and started into each other's eyes, no words were needed to express their love to each other.

"Mom what is going on?" Wyatt asked coming into the room.

"Wyatt, sweetie," Piper said gently going down to his level and putting her hands on his shoulders. "I would like for you to meet your father." Wyatt's jaw dropped

"Really?" was the only thing that he was able to get out of his mouth

"Yes, really." Leo picked the boy up and held him close never wanting to let go, Piper joined in and together the three of them held onto each other like a normally family would. Their moment was spoiled when they heard a crash up stairs followed by a scream.

"Chris!" Piper shouted running up the stairs two at a time to get to her youngest son. Everyone ran into Chris's room to see a demon standing over him. "Leo orb the kids to the attic!" Piper yelled trying to blow up the demon which wasn't working so she had moved onto trying to freeze him.

Leo was already a step ahead of her having told Wyatt to meet him up stairs with a blanket. He carefully lifted Chris off the bed who didn't even move and hung in Leo's arms. Once they were in the safety of the attic he checked over his son to make sure that nothing had changed. Once he was satisfied Chris was a fine as he was going to be he wrapped him up in the blanket and held him close and caressed Wyatt's hair who was sitting next to them.

"Did you get him?" Leo asked seeing the sister's walk into the attic

"No, but we did hurt him a little and go a good enough look to check the book." Phoebe said

"Here he is Daehraj, there is a power of three spell to vanquish him. But nothing about his powers." Paige said looking up from the book

"Does it say anything about a cure for someone who was hurt by him?" Piper asked hopefully

"No sweetie, I'm sorry there isn't. But maybe if we vanquish him Chris will get better."

"You better start trying to find him fast." Leo said, they all turned around to see Chris lying on the floor having a seizure. Leo was kneeling down next to him to make sure that he didn't get hurt or swallow his tongue. Slowly the seizure stopped and Chris once again fell into a feverous sleep.

Leo woke up sometime in the night confused about where he was and who the person in front on him on the bed was. He slowly started to remember the day's events of remembering his family and finding the demon that hurt Chris. They still had not found the demon, and Piper had insisted that they all go to sleep hoping that they would have better luck in the morning.

Leo got out of bed careful not to wake his wife and went to check on his sons. He first went into Wyatt's room and saw him sleeping peacefully in his own be, he look like an angel with his blonde hair hung loosely over his young face and his mouth have open. Leo quietly shut the door and went into his other son's room to see a completely different scene. Chris was twisting and turning his fever not letting him completely fall to sleep, and causing him to have worse nightmares then normal. Leo went over to the bed and picked his son up. Happy to see that once he was in the safety of his father's arm he started to calm down.

Leo walked down the stairs and into the conservatory not wanting to wake the rest of the family up. He sat down on the bench and rocked Chris back and forth humming a song hoping to help him sleep better.

"Dad what are you doing?" A sleepy Wyatt said walking into the room rubbing his eyes.

"Trying to help your brother sleep."

"But I thought he already is asleep?" Wyatt sat down on the floor next to his dad and brother

"He is, but because of his fever it is not sleep well it is plaguing him with nightmares."

"Chris has always had nightmares."

"Really?"

"Yeah and they scare him a lot. He either sleeps with me or mom almost every night they are so bad."

"Wow."

"But once he is with us, he usually falls back asleep. That is why when he came to my room when he first got sick I didn't think about it cause that is what he always does. Come into my room all scared gets into bed and sometimes he asks me to tell him about you. But I can't cause I don't know you but he is instant so I have to tell him what I know."

"Well you know me now."

"Yeah I do."

"You know I remember when you were little the three of us you to sit like this all the time." Leo said breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"Really?"

"Yeah I would hold Chris like I am now, and you would sit and the floor like that and play with your toys."

"Daddy why did you leave?" Wyatt asked finally getting to question he's been wanting to ask him since his dad left.

"Come here." Leo motioned to the spot on the couch next to him and Chris. Wyatt leaned on his shoulder as his father caresses his hair. "I never wanted to leave, but I had no choice. I was lost and did some things that the elders didn't agree with so they gave me a test. They wiped my memory and put me in Texas."

"Texas!"

"Yes Texas, I had no memory of you guys and when one of the elders tricked me into coming up there with them and staying to never see my family again."

"What did you do?"

"Hm?"

"How come you were lost and did something bad?"

"I shouldn't tell you, but when you are older maybe we will. Those times were not a good time for our family and I think your mom wouldn't want me to tell you about them."

"Okay. Daddy are you going to leave again?"

"No."

"You promise." Piper walked into the room at this moment and stood against the door frame, neither Leo nor Wyatt looked up at her, because they didn't know she was there or they didn't want to break the moment.

"Yes I promise I will do everything in my power to stay with you, mommy, and Chris. I never want to leave you again." Leo finally looked up at Piper and smiled at his wife and love who smiled back truly happy.

* * *

Sorry if you found it a little corny at the part with Leo remembering them. I tried not to make it corny cause I hate corny stuff but it turned out that way. Andsorry if it seems a little too soon for Leo to know about them, it'ssomthing else that bothered me and I don't know if it bothered anyone else. But I couldn't think of anything to put in between this chapter the one before.

Ihope you liked it and thank you to everyone that reviewed. Keep it coming!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I updated a lot sooner than last time I hope you are happy. And the good news is vaction is soon so I'll be able to write more often meaning I can update sooner. But it depends on how much work I get, which so far looks like a lot of reading, and how long I stay at my family's house, which looks like a few days, and how lazy I am. Okay enough with my ranting and on with the story...

* * *

Chris woke up lost and disoriented. He opened his eyes, but quickly shut them. The light from the moon was extremely bright in Chris's eyes, but he had trouble figuring out why it would be so bright. He opened his eyes again, but a lot slower. Chris saw that he was in his room, but he couldn't remember how he got there. Actually he couldn't remember anything except Wyatt being home from school for vacation.

Chris tried to sit up, but found it hard to do his body did not want to cooperate with him. His entire body ached, and he didn't know why. Slowly he forced his body to work with him and inched his way over to the edge of the bed. He went to put his feet on the floor and slide off, but because he was so tiny and weak he feel of the bed with a loud thump of his feet hitting the floor. Chirrs waited a second to see if anyone heard before he started to walk out of the room, another difficult task to accomplish.

Leo had gotten up from bed to get a drink of water and was heading back when he saw a small figure stumbling down the hall. He ran to catch up with the person and saw it was Chris.

"Chris what are you doing up?" Leo asked concerned for the boy's health before finally realizing what Chris walking around meant. "Oh my G-d Chris you're up!" Leo picked up his son and held to confused boy close, "But you shouldn't be walking around, you need to be back in bed."

Leo walked him back into bed, still holding him close, before lying him down.

"Let's check your temperature." Leo told Chris sticking the thermometer in his ear

"Is it high?" Chris asked as Leo read the numbers

"Yeah, but not as high as before which is very good. And how about we now look at that stomach of yours?" Leo carefully lifted off Chris's shirt trying not to hurt him.

"Hey it's not green anymore." Chris said sound extremely happy as he looked at his stomach.

"Yeah it is looking a lot better than before." Leo said laughing at the young kid's comment

"What's that?" Chris pointed to the tube that was in Leo held in his hand and started to empty its contents out

"It's to help fight the infection."

"What's an in…in...infle…infresttson?"

"An infection is when you don't take care of your cuts and they get sick." Leo said off the top of his head to explain to the four year old what happened to him. He finished rubbing the medicine on Chris's stomach and re-dressed it and helped Chris back into his shirt and tucked him into bed. "Now why don't you go back to sleep?"

"But I don't want to go back to sleep." Chris whined. "I've been asleep…" he couldn't remember how long he had been out for

"Four days ago buddy. You've been very sick. That is why you need to go back to sleep so you can get better."

"Fine." Leo kissed the top of his head before leaving and heading back to his own room and crawled into bed next to his wife.

"Where have you been?" Piper asked waking up at the change in the balance of the bed.

"With Chris."

"How is he?"

"He woke up."

"What? You're just telling me this now!" Piper exclaimed sitting up

"Calm down, he probably fell back asleep. I saw him walking adown the hallway and I quickly put him back into bed. His fever is down, but still high and his wound looks a lot better."

"I have to see him." Piper jumped out of bed and ran to her son's room to see him half asleep.

"Mom." He mumbled as she came closer to his bed

"Hey baby I'm here." Piper said soothingly caressing his hair until he fell into a peaceful slumber.

"Hey Chris you're awake." Wyatt said walking into the bedroom seeing his baby brother sitting up in bed

"I know, why does everyone feel the need to remind me." Chris said annoyed

"Cause you bro have been very sick. And I don't want you to get any sicker during my vacation." Wyatt jumped up on the bed and sat cross legged facing Chris.

"It's vacation already and I've missed days of it. I'm really sorry."

"It doesn't matter now. You are getting and that's what really counts. And dad…"

"Dad?"

"Yeah dad's been here. I thought you knew that?"

"Wait, but isn't daddy an elder?"

"He is but, oh look here he comes. Hi mom, hi dad." As if right on cue to ease Chris's confusion and help Wyatt explain Piper and Leo walked into the room. Chris's jaw dropped, Leo is his father and he couldn't believe it. The man he thought was just some really nice elder he meet and helped him was his daddy.

"Hey, how are you feeling buddy?" Leo asked sitting in the chair next to the bed

"Chris, baby, what's wrong?" Piper asked seeing the confused look on his face

"You're my dad!" Chris half asked half exclaimed

"I forgot we didn't tell him, I guess we just assumed…never mind. Yes Chris I am your father."

"But…but..." even though Chris was smart for his age he was unable to comprehend that his dad was sitting right next to him. Piper could see the confusion in her son's eyes and how scared he was.

"Wyatt why don't you go call your aunts and tell them Chris is okay." Piper said, trying to get Wyatt out of the room so she and Leo could talk to Chris alone

"Okay, don't worry Chris everything is going to be fine. Dad is a great guy and you'll love him right away." Wyatt told his brother before leaving the room

"Chris are you going to be okay?" Piper asked taking the spot where Wyatt was sitting on the bed

"How?"

"You, you finding me that day in the park helped me find everyone and remember what the elder's took away from me."

"Does that mean I get to go demon hunting more often cause if I wasn't sick then I would have never found you." Chris asked going back to his old ways

"No!" Piper and Leo said at the same time

"Fine." Chris pouted trying to look as sad and pathetic as possible to try and make his parents to change their mind. But it only made them laugh

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, hopefully the next one will be longer. I am trying hard to make them long, and hand written they seem it, but typed up it get's short. More Leo, Wyatt, and Chris bonding in the next chapter and guess who is coming to throw in conflict for the happy family? If you want to find out you have to read the next chapter, bribing is always fun. Please R & R it makes me motivated to write as you can see for those lovely people who have done so already!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm getting faster at updating, yay me. I figured since I have the week off from school I should take full advantage of it before play practise comes and my life becomes hell. So on with the story...

* * *

"Gotcaha!" Leo shouted picking his oldest son up, twirling him in a circle, before placing him done on the floor and tickling him. His youngest son sat on the floor next to the two laughing. A few days had gone by since Chris woke up and he was feeling a lot better. His fever was almost gone, it some times came back at night, and he was able to walk around the manor with no problems. The only thing still lingering was the wound on his chest, which was not getting any better worrying the parents.

"Chris don't just sit there help me!" Wyatt shouted between fits of giggles. Chris got up from his spot and flung himself onto his dad's back. In response Leo grabbed Chris off his back and placed him next to Wyatt and tickled them both. The two were laughing and tried to tickle Leo. They managed to grasp onto Leo's shoulders and turn him onto his back taking full advantage to tickle him.

"Okay I think we are done here." Leo said mostly because he didn't like being tickled and he heard quiet coughs come from Chris, he might be better but Leo didn't want to push the child. But the two didn't listen and continued to attack their dad. "No really guys stop." Leo said a little more firmly when he heard Chris's coughing getting worse. They still didn't listen and Chris's quiet cough turned in rough coughs causing his entire body to shake. Leo's heart stopped beating for a second and quickly sat up and Chris and rubbed his back trying to comfort the child as he struggled to get oxygen into his lungs. "I think you have had enough excitement for one day." Leo said to Chris once his coughing had stopped but continued to wheeze.

"No…dad I'm… fine." Chris whined between breaths, but Leo knew better seeing the boy's pale face with light beads of sweat crowing his temples from the coughing and the fever the he most likely was getting.

"Nope I think you should lie down and take a little nap. I'll be right back Wyatt." Leo picked Chris up and carried him to the bedroom.

"Goodnight Chris, I love you." Leo said tucking him into bed. He brushed the long strands on dark hair from Chris's face feeling the heat coming from his forehead before giving him a quick kiss and leaving the room. He quietly closed the door making sure Chris was going to sleep when he saw familiar blue orbs out of the corner of his eye.

"Hello Odin." Leo said facing the elder

"What are you doing here Leo?"

"Taking care of my sons."

"I can see that, but why are you down here? You need to be up there with us."

"Why? So you can take away my memories of my family again?"

"We had to Leo you were destined to be with us."

"No, I am meant to be here with my wife and to take care of my sons." Leo was getting fully enraged at the elder; he had no right telling him what to do.

"Leo you're elder status must be in from of fatherhood. That is why we have that test so you could see that being an elder in more important." Odin said equally enraged as Leo

"But you sill had to come and tick me into coming with you. Admit it you knew that my love for Piper is greater than anything."

"Leo you need to come back with me now!" Odin yelled

"No you have to leave and don't you ever step foot in my house again!" Leo yelled trying to keep it down a little; he didn't want to wake Chris.  
"This isn't over." Odin said threateningly before orbing out. Leo turned around and hit the wall angered by the elder's words.

"Daddy." A timid voice said from behind Leo

"Hey Wyatt." Leo said whipping the tears that were forming from his eyes and tried to put on a happy face for his son.

"You don't have to pretend daddy, I know what happened."

"How much did you hear?" Leo asked picking him up

"All of it, are you really going to leave us?"

"Do you remember that conversation we had when Chris was sick in the conservatory?"

"Yeah."

"And do you remember the promise I made you?"

"That you would never leave us and would everything you can to stay."

"That's right and don't you think that is ever going to change." Leo held Wyatt closer to his body

"Yeah Wy, don't you rember that once you meet us you can't leave us." A small voice said. Leo turned around with a fake surprised and mad look at Chris who was standing at the door frame sheepishly giggling. Leo grasped the boy under his arm, doing the same to Wyatt on the other side, and ran into the room throwing all of them on the bed. The boys, laughing, tried to get up but Leo held them close.

"Since someone obviously didn't listen to me before about taking a nap." Leo exaggerated poking Chris in the stomach who gave a big toothy smile, "Why don't we all just lie here and rest." Leo closed his eyes, he had no clue how Piper was able to keep with their sons, after half a day he was already exhausted.

"Hello anyone home?" Piper shouted as she entered the manor. "Leo, Wyatt, Chris?" Piper hung up her jacket and started to head up the stairs to look for her husband and kids. She headed towards the bedrooms hearing quiet murmurs coming from her youngest son's room. She opened the door to her boys wide awake talking over their dad who was passed out on the bed with a protective arm over both of them.

"Shhh." Chris said putting his finger to his lips when he noticed Piper, "Daddy's sleeping."

"I can see that." Piper said walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge "Why didn't you wake him?"

"We tried, but he wouldn't wake up."

"Don't worry I know how." Piper pushed back a loose strand of hair before leaning over and kissing her husband's lips. He gently stirred from the motion and began to try and deepen the kiss.

"Ewe." Chris and Wyatt moaned. The two broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes laughing at their son's antics before tickling them.

"I have an idea." Piper said standing up, "Since you two seemed to have been good with daddy, how about we go to the Christmas festival at the park?"

"Really?" the boys said getting excited

"Yes now go get ready." The two jumped off the bed and ran out the door. "And Wyatt help your brother with his jacket and shoes!" Piper shouted over her shoulder

"I will!" Wyatt shouted sounding a little annoyed.

Piper laughed under her breath before turning back to Leo who sitting up on the bed stretching trying to get ride of the remainders of sleep in his body.

"You know Leo." Piper said seductively as Leo stood up, "Paige offered to take the kids tomorrow and we could have the entire house to ourselves."

"Hmm?" Leo put his hands Piper's waist as she put hers on his shoulders and they locked lips in a lovers kiss.

"Mom!" Wyatt shouted breaking the moment, "Chris isn't letting me help him!"

"That's cause you're doing it wrong, and I teld you how to do it right but you didn't listen!" they heard Chris shout back

The two looked into each other's eyes and smiled knowing that their time was up and they had to go solve the crisis.

"Until tomorrow?" Piper asked

"Until tomorrow." Leo kissed her one last time before following her out the door.

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, sorry that it is short. I am trying to make them longer, but they really don't want to get longer. Thank ou too all who reviewed, please contiune to let me know what you think I love to hear it!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to update, I've been a little lazy and then I wrote it all out in school and was ready to type it but I left my notebook at school and then I had a huge english project and paper due and at lot of other work because of vaction. But now I have lots of free time so I can finally update.

* * *

"Why aren't you and daddy coming?" Chris asked Piper as Paige helped him into his jacket.

"Daddy and I need some alone time together."

"But you were together and no one else is here but me and Wyatt this whole week."

"Don't worry baby daddy and I will be fine and you and Wyatt will have so much fun with Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry that you will forget all about us."

"Yeah you and Wyatt can pick out whatever you want for dinner." Paige said helping her sister reason with her youngest son

"Pizza!" Chris and Wyatt started jumping up and down

"Yes pizza"

"Yay!"

"And can we get ice cream too?"

"We'll see now come on lets go." Paige pushed the hyperactive boys out the door waving to Piper as she closed the door behind them.

"Are they gone?" Leo asked walking into the hallway

"Yes, finally, now it is just you and me." Piper walked over to Leo and threw her arms around his shoulders and started to kiss him passionately

"What do you sat we skip the mail course and head straight to the desert?" Leo asked seductively between kisses

"You read my mind." Leo pulled her in tighter and orbed them upstairs into their bedroom.

Paige woke up with a start when she heard screaming coming from where the boys were sleeping. She jumped out of bed and ran into the room to see Chris bawling in the corner of the bed.

"Hey your okay baby." Paige cooed trying to comfort Chris. She picked him up off the bed and carried him into the hallway so they wouldn't disturb Wyatt who was still sleeping. Paige continued to rock the distressed boy back and forth trying to calm him down, but it wasn't working.

"Do you want my to call your mommy and daddy to come and bring you home?" Paige asked Chris who nodded his head into her shoulder in response, "Henry can you call Leo and Piper for me and tell them they need to pick up Chris!"

Piper and Leo were sleeping on their bed wrapped in each other's arms when the phone rang.

"Leo." Piper mumbled, Leo leaned over her and picked up the phone

"Hello." He said sleepily into the phone

"Hey Leo its Henry."

"What's wrong did something happen to the boys?" Leo asked now fully awake

"Chris had a nightmare and wants to come home."

"Okay I'll be right over."

"What's wrong?" Piper asked watching Leo get out of bed and get dressed

"Chris had a nightmare and wants to come home. I'm gonna orb over there and pick him up." Leo gave Piper a quick kiss on the lips before orbing to Paige's house where she was still in the hallway trying to calm Chris down.

"Hey buddy its okay daddy's here." Leo said to Chris as he lifted him out of Paige's arms. "Did you have a bad dream?" Chris nodded his head "I'm just gonna tell Wyatt that I'm taking Chris home before we orb out." Leo carefully opened to bedroom door and went over to a sleeping Wyatt, "Hey Wyatt its daddy."

"Mmm." Wyatt moaned barley opening his eyes

"Chris had a nightmare and I'm taking him home. You go back to sleep, I'll pick you up in the morning." Wyatt nodded his head and rolled back over falling back to sleep

Leo orbed back home to an anxious Piper who took a still shaken up Chris into her arms.

"Leo he's burning up." Piper said as she caressed his face with the back of her hand. Leo ran into the bathroom to get the thermometer as Piper sat down on Chris's bed leaning him against her torso. She noticed a red stain on his shirt and lifted it up reviling the wound which looked like it did when she first saw it. "Leo look at this." Piper motioned to Leo

"I'm going to get the first aid kit. Chris, buddy, I have to clean your cut and it might hurt a little." Chris barley acknowledged him. Leo carefully placed a cloth with antisepticise (A/N: sorry if that word is wrong I can't remember what it is called.) on his stomach. Chris screamed out in pain and tried to wiggle out of him mother's grasp

"It hurts, it hurts!" Chris cried

"Shh I know baby, but it will be over soon." Piper cooed kissing his temple trying to get him to calm down, she hated seeing him in pain

"That should do it." Leo said wrapping Chris's stomach up. Chris was out of it by then, his cheeks flushed from crying and the fever. His breaths labored and heavy. Piper took the thermometer and put it into Chris's ear.

"Leo it's 103.5!" Piper said shocked handing him the thermometer to look at.

The next day Chris was still sick, delirious with a fever. He kept mumbling and shaking incoherent to anything around him. Piper and Leo stayed with him the entire time, luckily they had convinced Wyatt to stay at Paige's house until that evening when Chris's fever was down to a manageable level. Piper and Leo went to bed in hopes of getting a good night sleep, but there hopes were spoiled when Odin orbed in

"What do you want?" Leo asked coldly

"You Leo, we want you to come back."

"I told you I need to be here with my family."

"But we need you more it is for the greater good. You have two more days here then you are coming back."

"That's not fair." Leo shouted as Odin orbed away, Piper sat down on the bed and started to cry

"I can't lose you again Leo, not after all this."

"Don't worry I'm not leaving you I will find away around this." Leo said sitting down next to her and pulling her in close.

Wyatt leaned against the wall and sunk down to the floor trying to keep as quiet as he could. He had heard the entire conversation between his dad and the elder and did not like it one bit. He needed his dad more then some stupid elders and the greater good. Wyatt carefully stood up and tiptoed back to his room and plan forming in his mind on how he and Chris were going to help there dady.

* * *

I know this chapter might be a little bit on the short side, but this might be the second to last one. If everything goes to plan next chapter should be the last one, so thank you to everyone that has stuck with me and reviewed and I hope you still like this story. 


	7. Chapter 7

I finally updated and I am happy to say that this is the last chapter of the story and for once I don't have a random rant for you guys to ignore. So just sit back and enjoythe lastchapter.

* * *

"Wyatt where's daddy?" Chris asked, they were sitting on Chris's bed because he still had a fever though it wasn't as bad as before.

"He had to go back."

"Back, back where?"

"Up there with all the other elders."

"But I don't want him to be up there. I want him here with us."

"I have a plan, but you have to promise me you will do whatever I say cause we don't want to get into trouble."

"Okay I promise." Wyatt grabbed Chris's hand and orbed them downstairs so they would not disturb Piper who was asleep in the other room. Wyatt helped Chris into his jacket and shoes before putting on his own and orbing them out of the manor.

"This is unfair I need to be with my family!" Leo yelled at the elders

"Leo your destiny has spoken for you and it said that you are supposed to be here with us."

"Only because you tricked me into coming with you!" Before anyone could rebuttal Leo's argument blue orbs appeared. "Wyatt Chris what are you doing here?"

"We came to save you." Wyatt said firmly not scared of the elders and their surroundings. That wasn't the same for Chris who was terrified and held onto his brother's hand tighter. He also felt tired as if all the orbing had drained him of what little energy he had.

"I'm fine Wyatt, but you two should be at home with your mom. She must be going crazy about where you two got to. Especially Chris you are still sick and shouldn't be out of bed."

"But he wanted to come daddy." Chris nodded his head thankful for his brother for doing all the talking the room was starting to spin and he stomach killed.

"This is exactly our point Leo, they should not be here and you don't seem to have much control over them."

"Don't blame my sons for this or how I want to raise them. All they want is their dad and can you blame them?"

"Yeah don't yell at my dad!" Wyatt let go of Chris's hand to go support Leo. Without his brother's hand Chris could barley stand up. Everything was spinning and he was in a lot of pain. All he wanted to do was lie down and go to sleep, and soon his wish was granted.

Leo, Wyatt, and the elders turned around just in time to see Chris faint. Leo ran over to his youngest son and felt his forehead; he was burning up even more. He quickly took off Chris's shirt revealing the wound which had started to bleed.

"What happened to him?" an elder asked

"He was attacked by a demon." Wyatt said nervously, he didn't like seeing his baby brother hurt

"Then why aren't you healing him?" all the elders surrounded Chris and attempted to heal him and slowly the wound began to close until all that was left was a shallow cut.

Chris jumped up from his spot on the floor and coward as far away from the elders as he could get. He was lost and confused his fever not letting him think clearly and no really enjoyed waking up to see a bunch of strange men standing over you.

"Chris it's okay." Leo cooed cautiously walking towards Chris; he didn't want to scare him even more. "It's daddy Chris, I'm not going to hurt you it's only me. It's going to be okay Chris I'm here."

Slowly Chris realized who Leo was and flung his small arms around Leo's neck crying. Leo could feel the heat radiating off of Chris's forehead onto his neck as he shivered in his arms from the fever, fear, and the cold from not having a shirt on.

"Wyatt hand me Chris's jacket." Leo ordered

"Leo you can't just leave."

"Watch me." Leo took the jacket from Wyatt and wrapped it around Chris's small frame and grabbed Wyatt's hand.

"This isn't over you are still needed up here."

"Sorry, but my family needs me more." And with that Leo orbed them away.

Piper was just about to check on the boys when Leo orbed in, she was surprised at what she saw.

"What happened?" She asked following Leo into Chris's bedroom

"They decided to come and try to save me from the elders."

"And Chris…"

"Fainted from his fever, which has risen, but the elders were able to heal most of the wound."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah as long as he and a certain big brother don't go on anymore excursions." Leo said turning towards Wyatt

"I'm sorry, but we wanted to help you. We don't want you to leave again." Wyatt said tears forming in his eyes

"I know buddy, come on let's leave Chris to get some rest."

As Piper closed the door behind them they heard a loud thump followed by a scream.

"Chris!" Piper yelled and opened the door to see the demon standing over her son's bed. Quickly she froze him as Leo ran over to the bed and picked Chris up trying to comfort him.

"What should we do with him?" Piper asked motioning to the demon

"What did the book say?" Leo answered still holding Chris who had calmed down and was starting to fall back asleep

"I think there was a power of three spell."

"Call up your sisters so we can ride of this thing for good."

A few days later after the demon was vanquished Chris was almost a hundred percent better. He still had a slight fever, but that would come and go depending on how much rest he got, and the only this remaining from his wound was a scar that both he and Wyatt thought looked really cool.

Leo and Piper were standing at Wyatt's bedroom door watching the two sleeping together, Wyatt's arm slung protectively over Chris's stomach. Tomorrow was Christmas and it was a miracle that they had gotten the two to sleep at all. Quietly Piper closed the door and they were about to head off to bed when an elder orbed in.

"Please don't yell at me, I've just come here to get Leo and I promise he will back in the morning." He said

"What do you want with me?"

"I have been sworn to secrecy, but I promise it is nothing bad."

"Okay, don't worry Piper I will be back." Leo gave Piper a quick kiss before orbing out.

"Wyatt, hey Wyatt wake up." Chris said pushing him

"What is it Chris, I want to sleep." Wyatt moaned turning over

"But you can't go to sleep now, it's Christmas!"

"Oh yeah I forgot." Wyatt said immediately waking up remembering what was in store for him

"How can you forget that it's Christmas!"

"I don't' know I just did." The two jumped out of bed and ran into their parents' room and climbed onto the bed jumping up and down.

"Mom wake up its Christmas!" they shouted

"Five more minutes boys." Piper said trying in vain to go back to sleep

"No more minutes mommy it's Christmas." Chris said

"Hey mom where's dad?" Wyatt asked, Chris noticed for the first time that indeed his father was not in the room.

"Right here." Leo said walking into the room and grabbing his sons forcing them to lie down on the bed and attacked them.

"Guess what daddy?" Chris asked between fits of giggles

"What?"

"It's Christmas!"

"I know, why don't you see what Santa has left for you downstairs." The two jumped off the bed and ran downstairs to the Christmas tree. "I told you I would be back." Leo said lying down next to his wife and kissing her.

"I was never worried, but don't you think you could have at least tried to get the boys to go back to sleep for five more minutes."

"Nope, you know as well as I do that it's Christmas." Leo said as he crawled on top of his wife kissing her passionately

"Mom Wyatt is trying to open his presents without you!" Chris shouted

"I'm not; I'm just taking a peak!"

"Do you think you could ask your sisters to watch the kids some night so I can give you your present?" Leo asked seductively

"I'll see what can be arranged."

"Hey daddy, Santa didn't get you anything." Chris said once all the presents had been opened

"Yes he did he brought me the most perfect gift."

"Really what's that?"

"Helping me find my family." Leo looked over at Piper and smiled; "Now I have one more gift for all of you." Leo picked Chris up and put him on one leg and motioned for Wyatt to do the same. "Last night I had to go talk to the elders."

"Were they mean to you?" Chris asked

"No, they actually were nice to me. They said they were wrong about trying to keep me away from my family and they said that I don't have to stay up there."

"You mean you are going to stay."

"Yup, I'm now here for good." Piper leaned her head onto Leo's shoulder as he pulled all of them into a big family hug.

The End

* * *

Thank you to all of those who reviewed and stuck with me throughout the entire story. Your reviews mean a lot to me andhelp me keep writting.I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
